Behind These Eyes
by vasalisssa
Summary: SPOILER SEASON 1 EPISODE 6 & 7!          Emma suddenly finding the one man she was so close to letting in dead in her arms suddenly, is praying there is a way to bring him back...
1. Chapter 1

**Behind These Eyes**

_Can I just say, I fell in love with this show, when it was only 2 episodes premiered, I can't believe they killed the cop :'( He was HOT and they just went and kind of killed him.  
>So I wanted to turn the story and maybe have him live? Not telling yet.<em>

_**Emma:**_

I was pumping my hands against his chest as sufficiently as possible without passing out. He had just died, there was no tell tale signs of heart attack stroke, there was no activity he had just died.  
>Was that actually possible?<br>I checked for breathing again, and heard nothing so I pressed my mouth against his scolded myself for the quick flutter of butterflies in my stomach and blew air into his lungs and kept pressing his chest.

No seizure, no slurred speech no rolling eyes, so he can't have had a sudden death from a stroke, he did clutch at his chest, but a heart attack the heart should still be beating right? You can't just die like that.  
>He was kissing me, was I poisonous, Henry hadn't warned me about THAT… No that was insane what was I thinking I'm not poisonous, Henry had said I'm the hero, not the killer, if I was the big hero, why was Graham dead on the floor?<p>

It couldn't be… Regina. Could Henry have been right? Could Graham truly be the huntsman, does Regina have his heart? Did she just kill him.. BITCH!  
>I jumped up fury blinding me from what lay in front of me, looking down at the meek limp body of Graham, my stomach turned and I realised I needed to throw up. Why couldn't I have more control upon my body? I ran into the station bathroom and felt my stomach heave as I made it to the sink.<p>

I should call the police. I decided they could do an autopsy and possibly come to a… I was the police. Sudden realisation hit me like a ton of bricks, I was the deputy, Graham was dead.. I think.. So that made me, I was now sheriff or I think that made me sheriff?

I picked up his body grunting under the wait and took his body out to the car, I opened the boot of the car and as guilt washed through me shut it again, I lied him down in my back seat, got in the front and took off. Only realising ten minutes I hadn't put my seat belt on.  
>At the town intersection I had to slam on the ankers as three cars rushed in the opposite direction. Tears streamed down my face and nausea coursed through me as I heard his body roll off the seat and hit the car floor. Seat belt Emma, I cursed myself to hell for forgetting.<p>

Arriving I walked to the front door and threw my fist at it in rage.

"Regina, I need to talk to your sorry ass." I screeched. After waiting what seemed like a life time I threw my fist at the door a couple more times screaming her name.  
>Just as I was readying myself to Kick in the door Henry's head poked around it.<br>"Emma?" His innocent voice had me wrapping my arms around his body.

"Oh Henry, tell me your mums home?" I said trying not to let my anger show through.  
>"Yeah she is home. He's dead isn't he?" The shock of how sure Henry sounded had me stroking his hair.<br>"Yes." My voice broke and he looked at me with the innocence of a ten year old boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded moving him aside, walking through the foyer to see Regina just standing there glaring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind These Eyes**

_I am really, really enjoying writing these, please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors I am trying so hard to get my idea's on paper without mistakes, so let me know if I do make mistakes and I will do what I can to fix them. Don't forget to let me know what you think; whether I should continue or if you don't like it. Cheers :-)_

_**Regina**_

He didn't care about me, I knew he couldn't feel but suddenly she comes along and he can feel for her. A dark emotion surged through my body, and I labelled it jealousy, the man I gave my body to had gone and had feelings for someone else. I had his heart for Christ sake, it wasn't possible that he could feel for her.

I walked down the stairs of my fathers grave to wear I kept his feelings, his life, his heart and I grasped it in my hand. I felt my eyes fill with tears as my hand clenched the heart and turned it to dust, I felt his heart stop and grief rushed through my system.

I locked up and went home, knowing that if I didn't get there soon Henry would be leaving to go meet up with her, and I didn't want him seeing a dead mans body, that would be Emma's problem to deal with Henry after all, was still only a boy. The one person I loved who was closest to me.  
>Anger coursed through me as I remembered he had run away to find he, I hadn't been a good enough mother, He had his book. How did he get that book? How did he know?<p>

As I opened the front door I called out to Henry and when I got no reply I ran upstairs, if that boy wasn't there when I opened the door, I would kill Emma Swan.  
>I opened the door and saw him lying asleep in his bed. I felt a smile warm my face and resisted the urge to stroke his face. I would go and have a warm bath and then do exactly as Henry was doing and go to sleep. God knew I deserved it after all killing a man, was hard work.<p>

As I was lying in the bath I heard a thumping and shrieking from the front. I grinned inward knowing exactly who it would be. I jumped out of the bath as I heard Henry jumping down the stairs to answer it first.  
>Running down the stairs I heard Henry's voice so loving and fury made my vision hazy.<br>On reaching the foyer I saw them, arms wrapped around each other my vision blurred with a blind rage I wasn't aware I actually had.

"What do you want Miss Swan, surely at this hour you would be asleep. Or with Graham?" I raised an eyebrow just so, hoping she would get the hidden jab in my question.

"What did you do?" Her voice was demanding and grief ridden, good, she should be sad.

"What on earth do you mean dear?" I kept just enough innocence in my voice without sounding Corny.

"Henry go to bed. I need to speak with her." Emma's voice was soft when she spoke to Henry. He ran off to bed without question. Why wouldn't he listen when I asked him to do things?  
>"What do you want." I asked coldly.<p>

"You killed him, I want to know how you did it." Her voice broke and I smiled.

"Oh did Graham die? Surely you don't think I have something to do with him dying?"

"Oh I think you have everything to do with him dying." Her voice dropped to a low deadly whisper as her eyes flashed.

"Don't know what you are talking about there, Miss Swan. Last I knew you had him in your arms." Another sharp blow gone to target, I noted as her eyes glazed.

"There were know signs of stroke or a heart attack. What did you do?" She asked again.

"Maybe take him to a doctor, Deary, they would have a better idea instead of just standing in my foyer.  
>"Ill get an autopsy, you wont get away with this you feral bitch!" Emma yelled as I walked back up the stairs. Knowing I wouldn't sleep I passed through my bedroom and into my chamber, glaring at the book laying on the table in front of me.<br>Hearing Emma's car drive away with a squeal made me smile and with that I started reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind These Eyes**

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, but we will get back to Emma's point of view now!_

_**Emma**_

I felt my legs jolting with fear, my hands were shaking with the same anxiety, as was the rest of my body. I had been asked to wait in the waiting room of the hospital, and I sat with my hands shaking. Every so often I would get up do a lap of the room and sit again, hoping to expel some of the stomach churning anxiety from my system, but every lap I did seemed to do nothing but make me worry more.  
>I dragged my hand through my hair and walked up to the receptionist again smiling tightly at her.<p>

"I'm sorry Emma no news has been heard." And with that I sat down again.

I flipped through the pages of a magazine and put it down within five minutes of picking it up.  
>"Emma?" Dr Whale said walking out looking grim.<p>

"Please just say it." I said swallowing the tears and biting my tongue.

"We can't find a cause of death, and what is stranger is his lungs are still working, his heart is not beating, yet his lungs are breathing for his body." He sounded confused.

"But, how does that work?" I asked sitting back in the chair.

"I do not know, we have a pacemaker beating his heart for him, and he is now in a coma." He said walking down the hall, I followed swiftly. We walked into the bedroom and I saw his limp body for the third time tonight. My heart jerked again.

"He can't hear you Emma, but talking to him could help." Dr Whales said before leaving me with him.

I walked to the bed, then walked away and started pacing around the room.

"What happened? Why did you die? What is your problem, you can't just go and do this." I said walking back to the bed.

After sitting with him for a while I needed to go home, Mary Margaret was waiting.

"You didn't have to wait up for me." I said walking straight to the coffee pot.

"You needed a friend." She said. "What are you doing? Don't you always tell me something stronger when your down?"  
>"You have a point." I said putting the coffee down and picking up the wine glasses.<p>

"What happened?" Her voice was soft but caring.

"I honestly have no clue. One minute he was kissing me." I paused at her raised eyebrows. "And the next he was collapsed and limply dead in my arms." My voice broke.

"Are you okay?" She asked reaching a hand across the table.

"I don't know." I said again. We just sat in silence until we said our goodnights and went to our rooms.

I went to the station the next day to write out the suitable paper work and to promote myself. I didn't feel the usual thrill that would come with such an accomplishment, I felt sad, regret, upset.

On finishing the paper work I headed once again to the hospital and Dr Whale informed me that there had been no change over night.  
>I went into his room and sat in the chair next to the bed.<p>

"I don't know what happened. I don't know how it happened and I don't know why." I said slowly. "I know Regina had something to do with it, I just know it's a feeling I have." I continued. The door behind me opened and I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
>"What do you want?" I asked coldly.<br>"Dear, I wanted to check on an old friend who I heard had an accident."  
>"Regina, You're not wanted here." I said. Turning around I glared at her, and the smirk on her face made my voice shake with fury.<br>"Get out." I said.  
>"I'm the mayor. You can't tell me to leave." Her voice was cool and almost annoying.<p>

"I'm not telling you to get out because I have any authority, I'm saying you need to go because I am so mad I could hurt you." I felt my hands fist at my side, and she took two steps backwards.

"There is no need to get violent" She said fear seeping into her voice.  
>"Get out. Or do you need directions." I growled taking a step forward. Surely enough she took another step back.<br>"I have, um, government business to take care of. Have a good day." She said before all but running out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Taking my seat again I reached out for Graham's hand.  
>"You're not coming back are you?" I said my gut wrenching. For the first time in a long time I allowed myself the weakness of tears.<br>"Your gone." I said feeling the tears burn tracks down my cheeks, a heated, painful race down my face.  
>"She destroyed you, just as you said. You're not coming back." I repeated my voice cracking. I laid my head onto his bed and let myself breathe in the hospital smell. The tears seeping into the sheets.<br>"I just started needing you." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind These Eyes**

_Hey guys, thanks again for all the reviews, its really making it fun to keep writing and seeing how many people like the stories :)_

_**Emma**_

I hadn't been back to the hospital in days, it had been five days since I had gone and seen Graham, it was so hard to sit there and watch his chest fall, and feel my stomach tie itself in knots. I had opted not to see him for the last couple of nights on account of "work" but tonight I was driving around a quiet town with the occasional laugh or clutter from a restaurant or people walking along the street, but no drama's, no paper work, nothing.

I couldn't go back and see him again, it was hard enough to face the station house, let alone his body. So I drove my yellow pile of metal out of the Story Brooke. I let loose once I was out of the towns borderlines and pressed my foot hard against the accelerator Leaning forward in concentration I swerved around traffic cones and debris on the side of the road and when I felt I was going fast enough I slammed on the brakes and felt adrenaline crash through my body as my car skidded another 200 metres before coming to a stop, I let the car sit in the middle of the road while I caught my breath and made sure my motor skills still worked.

"That was fun, can we do it again." I jumped and my heart raced harder then when my foot had pressed the break.

"Henry, what are you doing? How long have you been in my car?" I asked pressing my palms to my eyes as a headache started to press against my temples.

"Only a short while." He said, what kind of an answer was that?  
>"I need to get you back to your mum." I said tightly, suddenly imagining the fight that would come if his mum found out the risk I had just put Henry's life at.<p>

"Emma, listen to me. I think I know a way we can save Graham!" I looked at him wearily. "Worked for Mary Margaret and David didn't it."

"He woke up and remembered that he didn't love Mary Margaret." I said not liking this idea more and more.

"Please just hear me out." He said and started rambling.

Sitting in Henry's room after Regina had said her goodnights and checked on him. Hopefully she was now in her room sleeping. I was sitting on his bed and Henry was still babbling away about his miraculous plan.

"It worked for Snow white and Cinderella didn't it?" Henry asked.

"I'm not too fond of kissing someone unconscious Henry." I said opposing viciously against the idea.

"But it's the kiss of true love Emma. Whats the harm in trying?" He asked getting up in my face. Disappointment.. Heartache.. Rejection.

"I don't know." Was my answer.

"Then lets GO." He said yanking me up off the bed.  
>I followed slowly. Still against the idea.<p>

I drove slowly to the hospital and took my time getting out of the car.

Once inside I followed the all too familiar route to his room.

"Hey Graham." Henry said cheerfully walking up and sitting on the bed.  
>"Henry.." I said hesitantly.<br>"Just kiss him." Henry said demandingly.  
>I walked over to Graham. Looking guiltily at his peaceful face and pressed my lips firmly to his.<br>I stood up and waited.

"Give it a minute" Henry said positively. We sat there watching Graham's face for close on 10 minutes before I felt my shoulders slump.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" I stood up straight immediately.  
>"What are you doing here." I asked Regina.<br>"I've come for my son. Get in the car Henry." She said as Henry scuttled past her.  
>"Bye" Henry called from the doorway.<br>"What?" I asked bluntly.  
>"Did you honestly think it would work dear? Did you truly think a magical kiss on the mouth would wake him up?" She asked me digging a hole straight through me.<p>

"No. I didn't." I said.  
>"Well then you are smarter than I thought. He is dead Emma. Dead, stop hoping for the dead to start walking again." With a flourish she left the room. <p>

Once I was sure she couldn't see me, I sat heavily in the chair and placed my aching head in my hands.

"Too good to be true. Fairytales don't seem to have happy endings here." I said. I stood up and left, again feeling helpless and wanting to leave and never come back. But there was one thing, one thing left that I stayed for. Henry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind These Eyes**

_**Regina**_

"What were you doing with her? How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't to hang around with that woman." I asked exasperatedly in the car driving back home.

"That woman is my mum." Henry said.

"I'm your mum, she is just the woman who gave birth to you." I said viciously as I turned into the driveway.

"She cares about me more than you do!" He said sullenly.

"No, she is more fun than I am. I am responsible." I said. "Your grounded Henry, no more going out, and do not try to sneak out." I said turning the engine off.

"I hate you." He said and slammed the car door. I heaved a sigh of frustration.

I walked slowly inside and saw the set of keys on the hall table, Graham's keys, during his trip down memory lane he had been in too much of a hurry to get to Emma he had left them here.

I ran my hands over them and then threw them across the room, into the trash.  
>Not even Emma was going to get to them now. She would not see his home, where he slept, where he became mine. She would suffer knowing his body was limp, and cold. No life, no emotions nothing would ever come out of him ever again.<p>

Walking slowly up the stairs I checked in on Henry and nodded at his breathing figure in his bed.

"Goodnight Henry." I whispered before shutting his door. I continued up the stairs and into my room, going past my bed and into my secret passageway. I walked swiftly down the passage into a hollow dank room.

I walked past the mirror on the wall which hadn't said a word for a while. No one remembered who they were and ever since _She _came into the perfect picture, cracks had started to appear. She kissed Graham and suddenly he is remembering everything, the clock started working, Henry has started hating me, David Nolan coming out of his Coma.  
>Why was this happening, why was she here?<p>

I slammed my fist into the wooden table sitting in the middle of the room and heard the rattling from in the drawer. Opening it I took out the object that had been collecting dust and smiled to myself.  
>"Time for a change." I said to the small doll.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind These Eyes**

_Hey, I thought I'd give the kids perspective for the next part, as it should come across cheeky and rebel-like. Hope it is Henry-like :) _

_**Henry**_

Lying in bed with my eyes closed waiting till my mum walked past and into her room. Once I heard her lock her bedroom door I waited another five minutes and snuck out, I looked in the trash can on the way out and saw a set of keys, they must have been Sherrifs, I decided to take them to Emma's she would appreciate that, she would like to see his stuff. Adults liked that kind of sentimental thing.

Once out of the house I ran as fast as I could down to the mainstreet and towards Emma's house, she wasn't even out of her car yet she was sitting facing forward with the engine turned off. She looked really sad. I walked up next to her window and tapped.  
>I laughed as she jumped. She wound down her window and looked at me with the worried look she got when I had broken my mum's rules.<br>"You shouldn't be here Henry." She said softly.  
>"I brought you something that I saw mum throw in the bin." She only raised an eyebrow so I pulled the keys out of my pocket and was slightly disappointed when she didn't react.<br>"They're keys Henry." She said slowly.  
>"They are the sheriffs keys, I brought them so you could go to his house." Again she didn't smile so I gave them to her.<p>

When we walked inside Mary Margaret was there and smiled at me and then had that worried smile when she looked at Emma.  
>"Food?" She asked and Emma shook her head, but I nodded I was hungry.<p>

"What would you like to eat Henry. I can make you a sandwich?" She asked, I nodded and sat down at the table. Emma walked to the fridge and took a small medicine bottle out. She took a few mouthfuls and then put it back.

"What was that?" I asked as she sat back down.  
>"Just something to stop my stomach from hurting." She said shrugging.<p>

"Oh okay." I replied.  
>We sat in silence and I saw her pull out the keys and start to look at them.<p>

"Can I come?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know Henry. I don't even know if I'm going." She said.

"Remember Cobra, I need to go if you think it will be useful." I said again trying to talk her into it.  
>"I don't think I will be going Henry." She said and I gave up.<p>

Mary Margaret put the food in front of me and I started eating. It tasted really good.  
>"After that Henry you better get home, or your mum wont be happy." Mary Margaret said in her teacher voice. I nodded and continued eating a little slower so I could stay for a little longer.<p>

When I left I walked back home slowly, hoping mum would still be asleep when I got there. Sneaking in the front door and tiptoeing all the way to my bed and once there I got under the covers and shut my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind These Eyes**

_Sorry I haven't updated of late, had a few dramas that needed to be taken care of, hopefully I haven't lost the storyline too badly. 3_

_**Emma**_

I held his keys in my hands and stood before his front door. I had allowed Henry to come, it was the least I could do considering he had stolen the keys from his mum for me, at least that is what I told myself, I didn't want to have to admit, the reason Henry was here was because I didn't want to go alone.

I unlocked the door and stepped through sure enough, it was a house. It had a man-like feel to it, everywhere there was piles of paper work. The house wasn't clean to the dot but wasn't messy and unhealthy either, it was, a mans house.

I walked in and breathed in, no I couldn't get caught up in emotions. He had kissed me twice, I didn't fall in love with him, that was stupid.

"What are we even looking for?" Henry asked me and I had to admit I had no idea.  
>"We could look for pages of, stuff. Right?" He asked I nodded slowly. I didn't know what I was doing here, why was I here.<p>

I walked over to the desk and started flipping through pages. He had been researching wolves and old fairy tales. Snow white inparticular. I looked down and started reading, he had said something about thinking he was the huntsman, hadn't he?

_The Huntsman_

_The huntsman was in snow white, he was described as one of the most emotional people in the village. He was able to kill to live but he would feel and pray for each of his kills.  
>He would send up a prayer to heaven each time an animal would die and he would shed tears to show his remorse for what he had to do.<em>

_Living was a choice in his eyes, you had to do certain things no matter how sad and upsetting they may be everyone had aspects in life that required a little discomfort and he felt that killing solely so he would survive, would be his discomfort forever and always._

_One day he was called into the witches tower and she asked him to kill a human not just an animal, but a human in pure evil need. He agreed as the witch told him that he would have anything he ever dreamed of at the tips of his fingers._

_When it came time he dressed as one of the soldiers and took snow white into the forest. She was so beautiful and pure hearted that he was unable to complete the deed and instead let her run free whilst slaughtering a sheeps heart in her place._

_When the queen found out his mistake her fury and hatred grew and she ripped his heart out of his body, he was never able to feel again and on top of that she had complete and utter control over his life. With one squeeze he would be dead._

Suddenly it hit me. If all of this was true than Regina would have just had to squeeze and cause him pain, or if done hard enough cause a death…


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind These Eyes**

_FroYoHoe, You are very right with what you said, I am sorry for my mistake I shall rectify it ASAP. :) Glad to see your still with us (= This chapter will be a flash back.. Just a heads up._

_Sorry if the story jumps too much, I didn't think you would want me going over and over the story line too much enjoy_

_**Graham**_

_****_Her lips had made me see things, visions? Auras? What were those things, my hands had shook ever since. They were almost memories, so close to memories that the feelings and emotions that I felt during those times were so vivid in my mind and in my self that it felt as though I was reliving days that had happened.

Henry had said I was the huntsman, I was heading to the local library then the bookshop, I intended on getting notes and lots of them. I needed to know more. The wolf? Who was he, you can't imagine seeing animals can you? That's got to be absurd. Maybe I should leave the town and see a professional.  
>Where would I go?<p>

So leaving wouldn't work.

Heading home two hours later with 4 books on fairy tales and such materials sitting in the front seat.

I sat down at my desk and started reading, taking notes as I went.

_The huntsman was a caring man._

_He had such a great heart that many would tease him for such a trait. _

Was I ever caring? No!

_Yet he was known as the one who would care for whom or what he would kill._

_Was this such a bad thing thought?_

Mary Margaret?

_The evil queen found saw him one day in a bar fight and decided she was the one to kill the beautiful, the lovely, Snow White. _

**The WOLF?**

No feeling?

I continued to go through the rest of the notes like this, until all four books and folders had been gone through I sat back thoroughly exhausted.

We had beaten Regina, and we were sitting in the office, I held the ice pack to Emma's head as she looked solemnly at the ground.

We looked at each other and our lips met and suddenly the memories came flooding back to me. The wolf, was my friend. The huntsman was me.  
>It was not a sheeps heart as the books gave way for belief it was a dears heart.<br>The lovely girl looked so much like Snow White.  
>"I remember." I whispered to Emma.<br>"You remember what?" She asked slightly dazed. My chest swelled knowing it was me that had done that.

"Everything." I said pressing my mouth to hers again.

Suddenly a sharp pain throbbed in my chest, the queen. My heart. I pulled away from Emma to press a hand to my chest. Suddenly the pain was so great I dropped to the ground in sudden pain, and then white light shattered before my eyes and blackness swamped me as the pain faded.


End file.
